Succubus Lilith
|-|Succubus Lilith= |-|Full Body Portrait= |-|Gacha Memories= Character Synopsis Succubus Lilith is an antagonist, later turned protagonist within the Gacha series. In Gacha World, she serves her master named Creator Luni, in her quest to find Gacha Summoner and capture him. In Gacha Memories, she becomes close friends with The Summoner and assists him whenever she can. In Gacha Resort, she appears as a character you can interact with. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Gachaverse Name: Succubus Lilith Gender: Female Age: Unknown, physically at least in 20s Classification: Aspect of Creator Luni, Succubus Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Creator Physiology, Invisibility (Succubus Lilith has control over the fundamental element of Darkness, as she can create constructs from darkness, manipulate it to create balls of darkness or even create aura's to shield her presence), Life-Force Manipulation (Succubi powers grant Lilith with the ability to sap out the Life-Force of anyone), Empathic Manipulation (Abilities such as Temptation and Lust appeal to an opponents emotions, more specifically the lustful ones), Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Light), Conceptual Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Even lesser gods can create hundreds of concepts with a simple wave of their hands. In addition, she wields "Corruption", which can alter reduce things to nothingness), Reality Warping (Similar to her master, she is ableto change the reality of any world she's present in, albeit to a lesser extend), Soul Manipulation (Her attacks directly attack the essence of a being, in reference to the spiritual essence), Immortality (Type 5 & 8, Her existence is tied to Creator Luni, as such, she exists so long Luni does. Gods to have transcended life itself and became Immortal.), Duplication (Can duplicate herself in battle), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, came back after having been erased by Luni), Creation & Destruction (As an aspect of Luni, she should be comparable to The Creators, who can create and destroy universes), Spatial Manipulation (Can create locations that are as spatially flat as a piece of paper. Futhermore,can potentially flatten a person into a 2-D Being), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Creatore exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future), Causality Manipulation (Through manipulation of “Numbers”, Succubus Lilith can manipulate the cause and effect across all worlds), Large Size (Type 8; True Form; Creators exceed the size of universes and it's to the extend where universes orbit them), Law Manipulation (Can create and distort the natural laws of a game reality. Scales above Killios, who can create his own laws within Xkour and is comparable to RNG Ellie, who was going to create her own Gachaverse with it's own laws), The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds. Succubus Lilith is an aspect of Creator Luni and was stated to have been given the full power of "Corruption" by Luni herself), likely all the powers of Creator Luni Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (As an aspect of Creator Luni's power, as she’s revealed to have a fraction of her own power and are made of her essence. Comparable to entities such as Yume, who can create Chibion, a realm where dreams become universes and even basic wishes have the potential to become realities. Should be relatively comparable to Kitsune Mitsuko, who is directly on par with Ellie) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Ellie, who exists outside of standard Space and Time. The Creators also reside within The Void, which exists outside the totality of all universes. Should be on par with other Creators, who view Time non-linearly and are ultimately beyond it's linear flow) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Multiversal+ (Harmed both Gacha Summoner and Ellie. Has a fraction of Creator Luni's power) Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Capable of surviving the end of existence across an infinite number of realities. Tanked attacks from The Corruption, who is the very Corruption that was distorting all worlds. Can also being struck by the Gacha Sword ) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Heather directly states that Gods don't need substance or sleep in order to function properly) 'Range: Cross-Universal (Can effect beings and reach out to them, even when in an entirely different universe) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient '''(Equally as intelligent as Creator Luni ) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elemental Control:' As the creator of all elements, Lilith can wield all the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water. This also extends to being able to manipulate both light and dark *'Succubi Powers:' Has nature as a Succubi gives her abilities that revolve around the emotions of an opponent, specifically emotions appealing to the lustful side of their being. Through contact, Lilith can drawn the life-force out of a being or restore it *'Creation & Destruction: '''Gods are capable of creating and destroying entire universes as stated by Sol *'Spatial Manipulation: Gods have the ability to create spaces that are spatially flat and can compress beings to 2-D beings *'''Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation & History Manipulation: '''Gods such as Creator Luni are capable of creating futures and making them become true (Your future I created ends now!"). Goddess Ellie is also capable of controlling "Numbers" and making them true *'Pocket Reality Manipulation: '''Gods are stated to have their own personal universes they control, also evident by Luni who holds own dimension *'Matter Manipulation: 'Gods can manipulate atoms in order to create physical structures *'Acausality: 'Creators exist outside of linear Causality and Time , including Past, Present and Future *'Corruption: 'Creator Luni was responsible for the creation of "Corruption" and to extend, The Blades of Corruption *'Void Manipulation: '"Corruption" (A power that Creator Luni created), can erase things from reality and send them beyond non-existence *'Law Manipulation: 'Gods can create their own fundamental laws, as shown with Ellie, who was going to create her own multiverse with it's own rules and laws. Also scaling off of The Admins of Xkour, who can create laws where loss results in instant death *'Existence Erasure: 'Gods like Creator Luni can erase all realities from existence. Also Creators naturally reside in the void and can remove froms, such as universes from existence *'Conceptual Manipulation: '''Even lesser Creators can create hundreds of concepts with simply raising their hands. In addition, Creator Luni created the conceptual embodiment of "Corruption" (In addition to the idea itself) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Protagonist Category:Female Characters Category:Succubi Category:Demons Category:Tragic Characters Category:Demi-Gods Category:Life-Force Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Benders Category:Wind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:The Corruption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Tier 2